kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Spiritverse
The Spiritverse is an upcoming story in the Newborn Era, written by Gamewizard2008 and set to take place after Pirate Wars. Trailer A spotlight shone on a small, wood chair against a gray brick wall. A camera faced directly at the chair. A wrinkly old man with grey hair, a headband, and a military uniform walked slowly from stage right and sat on the chair. He took out a cigarette and spoke to the camera. “Smoking looks cool, right kids? You see adults do it all the time. But did you know smoking can lead to premature aging, lung cancer, a weakened immune system, and all kinds of other nasty things? I remember when I first started smoking. I went from 42 to 84 in a heartbeat. So, if you ever think about smoking, just look at me: Solid Snake.” He pretended to inhale the unlit cigarette. “Cough, cough!” Snake watched the video on an old TV with a hint of regret in his eyes. “Sigh, what a way to spend my last days on Earth.” “At least you gave a Grade ‘A’ performance.” Nolan York replied. “So, what brings you here, Sandman? What’s this mission you talked about?” (Play “Last Surprise” from Persona 5.) “This is Skull Face.” Sandman slapped a file on the table, with a photo of a man with dead grey skin, a black suit, mask, and hat. “He’s responsible for the attack on the Tower of Babel.” “Skull Face… I feel like I’ve seen him before.” “And he’s not the only one. He has accomplices.” … “FREEZE!” Sandman yelled at the black-haired boy in the mask. “So, you’re the Phantom Thief. Where are you taking the Voice?!” “Away from you, of course.” Joker remarked with a smirk. “See ya.” He made a salute with his red-gloved hand before throwing a grenade down, vanishing in red smoke. … “Vhat is a man?!” Dracula bellowed, throwing his glass of blood at Sandman, who ducked. “A miserable little pile of secrets! Even your Judgment System cannot tell a good spirit from bad!” “You’re as charming as ever, Father.” Alucard said. … “Snake-san should have candy, uuuu!” A 9-year-old brown-haired girl with a black dress, crown, and golden eagle staff presented a jack-o-lantern lollipop to Snake. “I don’t eat candy, kid. Grown-ups have to watch their sugar intake.” Snake replied gruffly. “Uuuuu! Snake needs candy!” Maria whined. “Snake is younger than Maria. Candy is fine, uuuu~” “If you don’t, she’ll turn you into a butterfly.” Nolan said. “Uuuu…” Snake moaned in agony as he unwrapped and stuck the sweet in his mouth. … A dragon of Dark Chi emerged from a portal and wrapped its snaked head around to swallow Emily Dickson. The ghost woman destroyed it from inside with an Ecto Burst, but she was struck with a whipping kick from Bayonetta’s long legs. Sandman grappled the witch and pulled himself to her, forcing Bayonetta to the ground, but she grabbed him in turn, rolled them over, and smashed him instead. “Now, that’s called harassment, Sandman.” Bayo said, choking the shorter man between her legs. “I know the perfect dungeon in the Underworld for men like you. Hm?” Seeing a golden light from the heavens, Bayonetta saw a fleet of Divine Angels descending. “Well, playtime is over. Toodle-oo, Sandman~” Sandman hardened his gloves with Haki, his fists brimming with whitish-blue flames. He threw a punch at one angel, then a second, then hurled a third one to the sky, where Emily blasted it away with an Ecto Ray. “Arsene!” Joker ripped off his mask and summoned a red spirit with black wings. Arsene set flames to a horde of Hollows as they roared in despair. “Alucard, he’s open.” Sandman called from atop a gargoyle statue, watching a werewolf guard. Alucard landed behind the beast and sliced its throat with his sword, then returned to the ceiling as a bat to resume hiding. Piloting the Soulmobile on a distant hill, Sandman locked onto a tank patrolling the base. He destroyed the tank and yelled, “Snake, GO!” The other tanks began firing his direction, all the while Snake crawled around them. “In time, the York name will disappear from the world, and you’ll be but a phantom.” Skull Face said, his black silhouette against the moon as he stood over a fallen Sandman. “But I won’t let you be forgotten.” He returned to Bayonetta’s side before facing Sandman again. “For the sake of my child… I will restore the ancient voices to the world.” Sandman ''' '''in The Spiritverse That’s right, folks, Depthcharge2030’s Nolan York returns for one Last Surprise, along with brand new crossovers: Snake from Metal Gear, Alucard from Castlevania, Joker from Persona 5, Bayonetta, Maria from Umineko, along with others from said series! Production won’t really get started until sometime after Pirate Wars, as well as Araea’s Mask, but this should give everyone an idea of what it’s about. Oh, and when Dracula throws the glass at Sandman, the player would have control in that scene and be able to dodge it, or else they’ll take damage and lose the No Hit bonus. This is based off the same exact scene with Dracula from I Wanna Be The Guy. Category:Newborn Era